outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyromaniac
The Pyromaniac, nicknamed Pyro, is one of the more notable Variants. Characteristics He appears like every other Variant, with the exception of the burned right side of his face. Unlike other Variants, he has kept his sanity for the most part, being able to talk to Miles in a calm, reasonable way and being very aware of the current situation in the asylum. He seems to be slightly stronger than Miles, as shown when he ambushes him in the kitchen. Story After Miles kills Trager, Martin will instruct him to meet up outside the asylum. Miles will then have to go through a burning cafeteria, where he'll meet Pyro for the first time. Pyro will explain to Miles that he has set the cafeteria ablaze, in an attempt to commit suicide and burn down the asylum along with him, wanting to destroy the madness Murkoff had created. Upon extinguishing the fire, Miles heads back to the kitchen through the cafeteria only to be ambushed by an enraged Pyro in an attempt to kill him for indirectly foiling his suicidal attempt. Upshur manages to fight him off as the crazed Variant walks away into the asylum. Personality Despite only having a single line of dialogue, the Pyro still has a somewhat definable personality. He seems to be the most sane Variant there is, having a very pessimistic and lucid comprehension of the situation, and as such, is extremely depressed and suicidal, willing to burn himself alive just to escape the madness. He doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone else except Murkoff, allowing Miles to leave once he sets the cafeteria aflame, but attacks Miles after he puts out his fires. This brief murderous episode, as well as the fact that he is likely obsessed with fire (thus his nickname), proves that the Pyro is still insane like the other patients, just down-to-Earth and lucid, unlike the other delusional Variants. Physical description The Pyro is a regular looking adult man with white skin, light brown eyes, and dark brown hair with a thick five o'clock shadow for a beard. The Morphogenic Engine seems to have little to no effect on the Pyro, as he lacks any deformities the engine could've caused. However, his arms are covered in stitches, probably from previous self-mutilation due to his depression, and the right side of his face is severely burned and blistered. His attire includes greyish green patient scrubs, blue jeans, and a brown medical pauldron. Trivia *His name is given from Samuel Laflamme's soundtrack that plays in the background when Miles Upshur meets him for the first time. *Pyro is one of the four characters who were never addressed with a proper name in the game. The other three being Stephenson and The Twins. *Pyro originally had a quick time event where the player would have to toggle their input device in order to fight him off once he ambushes Miles upon his return to the kitchen. After the game was updated and the PlayStation 4 version of the game was released, Pyro's QTE was replaced with a cutscene, where no input is required. Navigation es:Pirómano ru:Пироманьяк Category:Characters Category:Outlast characters